Family Reunion
by anime pryncess
Summary: Airi and Melona are bored and tired of the swamp. The swamp queen isn't around now so leaving should be no problem. And Airi is looking forward to a reunion with her little Rana...


**Well, I know it's strange but honestly I like this crazy show. And I'm a perfectly straight girl . Put aside the tons of unnecessary ecchi and perversions, I love the plot. This about Airi and Rana's(Or maybe Lana?) relationship. I think I took the meeting scene a little overboard but what the heck?**

**Oh and I don't own anyone here… that credit is due to the creators in Japan. ;P**

Mustard clouds hung bulkily over the dreadful dark swamp. The Swamp Queen resumed hibernation state, until the day she should revive again. Airi floated around the swamp aimlessly while Melona sat on a nearby rock. She sighed.

"Airi… I'm sooo bored here. It's dark and hot and without the swamp queen around… we don't have to be here. And there isn't even any excitement going on since Reina resumed the position of queen in last month's Queen's Blade tournament,' Melona complained.

"I know… since master isn't here right now, I guess we can leave for a while,' Airi thought outloud.

"Eeee, now that's what I'm talking about!" Melona shrieked as she jumped off the rock. "And, I think I'll be heading right over to Amora!"

"Menace did a great job over there, it's now a well known dynasty," Airi confirmed.

Melona poked her head out to Airi.

"What about you? Even you aren't crazy enough to stay here all alone even if it does go against your nature as a servant. Hehehe, I'm sure your going to visit your precious Rana I bet," Melona teased.

Airi simply gave a warm smile at the mention of Rana.

"It's been four years. It's about time I go back to him," she resolved.

Melona gave a toothy grin at that.

"So it's decided! We are out of here!" Melona cried as she held on to Airi as she took off.

About a week later, Airi stood infront of the Steel shop she had grown to call a second home. Now, after journeying in excitement the full impact of her sudden appearance after all these years hit her. A chill made its way up and down her spine as nervousness enveloped her.

But as soon as she managed to gather the temporary courage to knock on the seamingly heavy wooden door, it suddenly flew open to reveal someone who she assumed to be her little Rana. Gone was the short dress he wore along with the headband. Now his dark curly hair grew a little longer. He wore a shirt that appeared to have the sleeves torn off and a brown pants, slightly grey from the constant smoke and steam. He carried swung across his shoulder a fine sword. He was much taller and bigger now, inheriting the genes of his mother and father. Airi was just speechless as she stared at him. What a transformation.

And he stared right back at her, his eyes wide and glistening. " Airi.." the word barely left his lips. Without a second thought he dropped the fined piece of metal that was across his shoulder and ran towards her then without a second thought, enveloped her in a hug. "I missed you so much," his voice cracked.

"Rana… I missed you too.. Look how much you have grown. I missed so much. Sorry, sorry…," she sniffed into his shoulder. He was now just a few inches tall than her. That was a lot compared to his previous waste length height four years ago.

Rana pulled back to look at Airi in her eyes, silently asking her why.

"I-I, I had to return to my master, I needed to prove my loyalty and I didn't come to tell you goodbye because if I did, I knew I wouldn't have been able to go," she looked into his eyes. Now the tears were freely flowing. _Oh Rana,_she thought.

"Airi… I missed you so much. Please don't leave my again. I've trained really hard and gotten better. Now I can make weapons on my own without mom's help. I can protect you better now and I'll keep training so I can keep on protecting you. So please stay here with me Airi!" Rana cried.

"Rana-" she began but was abruptly stopped when Cattleya came outside to find Rana.

"Eh Rana, c- Airi!" Catteya shouted as she ran towards the two. Rana hesitantly released her.

"Airi, is it really you? You look well. How has it been?" Cattelya inquired as she crushed Airi against her huge chest.

"It's been something, that's for sure," Airi managed to squeak under the pressure.

Without another word Cattelya was pulling her inside for a warm bowl of soup with Rana following closely behind.

At the table, Airi recapped the details of her time at the swamp while Rana's eyes bore into her and Cattleya's countenance wore a warm smile. Owen, Rana explained, went on trip over the mountain for coals. Rana and Cattleya also relayed what occurred in their lives over the time. The exchange continued over warms bowls of soup.

Instinctively, Airi moved to do the dishes at the end of the meal but Cattleya suggested that Rana do them while both women prepare a room for Airi.

"Rana was really devastated without you, he cried," Cattleya told Airi as they pulled the spread on the bed facing each other. "He is very happy now that you returned. His eyes now have a new light in them, one I haven't seen in a very long time. I'm glad you are back too."

She then looked across to Airi with her trademark warm smile.

"I missed here very much too and you…. And Rana. And sorry for showing up so unexpectedly, Cattleya," said Airi.

"It's perfectly alright," Cattleya said pleasantly.

Later after Cattleya left, Airi dropped straight onto the bed. _How long since I've felt so comfortable._She thought._ Too long…_

As she lay in her bed, a gentle knock graced her door. It was Rana.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked almost timidly, as if expecting a blow. _How cute, but how my little Rana has grown, _she thought remembering how he liked to tug her dress so many times in the past.

"Alright come here," Airi smiled as she patted the spot next to her.

Rana came over then immediately snuggled into her, his breathing slowly becoming steady.

"Airi, don't leave me again," he breathed before succumbing to slumber.

"I won't Rana," she breathed as her clothes faded to her underwear. "The others left for their happiness, now it's my turn. My place is here with Rana."

Airi then gave way to her exhaustion. As they slept a small smile tugged the corner of Rana's lips.

From now on everything would be perfect.

**Il a fini! It's done. Tell me what you think? **


End file.
